Viejo Sofá
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: AU:¿Cómo tirar ese viejo sofá? Fue el primer mueble que compro cuando empezó a vivir sola, bastaba decir que tenia tanto valor emocional como el Chappy que celosamente guardaba en el fondo de su armario, así que ¿Cómo podía simplemente dejarlo en un basurero y largarse a comprar otro bendito sillón?


**Hola, pues aquí les dejo una pequeña viñeta que se me ocurrió.**

**Declaime:**

Bleach no es mío, ya quisiera que el troll de Tite Kubo me lo diera o algo así.

**Dejen Reviews.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Viejo Sofá**

**.**

**.**

* * *

No era muy nuevo, ni siquiera cómodo, estaba gastado y tenía varias manchas de cosas que ya ni recordaba el nombre y que sin importar cuánto las limpiara no se iban; varias veces había teniendo la intención de botarlo y comprar otro, sin embargo por una u otra razón no lo hacía. Los dolores en su espalda comenzaban a ser insoportables ya que su cuerpo pedía un cambio urgente de resortes y forma. Pero ¿Cómo tirar ese viejo sofá? Fue el primer mueble que compro cuando empezó a vivir sola, bastaba decir que tenia tanto valor emocional como el Chappy que celosamente guardaba en el fondo de su armario, así que ¿Cómo podía simplemente dejarlo en un basurero y largarse a comprar otro bendito sillón? Desalmado, se dijo varia veces mientras miraba el objeto, al menos debía despedirse de ese gran confidente de sueños, risas, llanto y peleas que había tenido.

—Tengo que botarte-comenzó con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez enana?-cuestionó una voz detrás suyo, se giró y sus ojos violáceos chocaron con el par avellana debajo de un marcado ceño fruncido.

Gruñó.

—Cállate fresa, ¿No ves que quiero despedirme de mi gran amigo?-si bien esas palabras pudieran hacer reír a cualquiera el muchacho alto de cabello crespo color naranja no lo veía así, llevaba ya dos horas en ese lugar porque su pequeña novia le había pedido ayuda para tirar el sillón de su sala y ahora parecía una lunática parada frente al mueble. Rodó lo ojos.

—Me importa un puto comino si te despides o no. Lo voy a sacar ahora o si no mejor me voy que mañana tengo una junta con los internos del área pediátrica y debo repasar mis reportes. A diferencia tuya que estas de vacaciones, habichuela- estaba molesto de por si a sus veintiséis años era un doctor bastante ocupado y hoy que precisamente que tenía que sacrificar su descanso por trabajo su "adorada" novia desperdiciaba su precioso tiempo libre, si le hubiera llevado los 30 minutos que la morena le había dicho quizás no estaría tan fastidiado, pero no era así y él ciertamente tenía trabajo que preparar.

—Jodido poste de luz, pues no hubieras aceptado entonces. Claro, como tú nunca has tirado algo de valor emocional eres un zopenco y no lo entiendes-riñó notablemente molesta -. Vete cara de perro, después de todo a ti nunca te gusto mi sofá-agregó volteándose.

Bufó.

—Rukia-pronunció acercándose a ella.

—¿Qué?-lo encaró con brusquedad, no retrocedió ni un centímetro el notar la escasa distancia entre ambos, no le temía, nunca lo hizo ni siquiera porque él era casi el doble de alto de ella y tenia aire de matón, su destacado carácter fuerte así lo dictaba. Se acercó tanto que la obligó, a regañadientes, a recargarse en la orilla del viejo sofá.

—Hay una cosa que si me agradaban de este vejestorio-apuntó agachándose para poder arrinconarla.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?-su delicada voz era ruda, aun estaba enfadada con el pelinaranja. Él alzó sus manos y las posó sobre el rostro de la ojiviolacea, sus caras estaban tan pegadas que el aliento del otro conseguía embriagarlos entre sí -. ¿Ichigo?

—Lo cómodo que es, para hacerte el amor enana-la sensualidad de su voz la hizo tragar saliva, luego inevitablemente sus labios se encontraron, dulce, fuerte y caliente, esas eran las sensaciones de ese beso tan ardiente. La apretó contra el sofá para estar en una mejor posición y alcanzar a rozar con su boca otros sitios de su rostro y cuello.

Continuaron haciéndolo hasta que ese acto se convirtió en un juego de besos y caricias, lo cual termino en un hecho ineludible para ambos. Se amaban y ¿Qué mejor forma de olvidar que estaban molestos por culpa de mueble, que hacer el amor como un par de chicos de instituto? Si lo hubiera, pues que hablaran de una vez.

La morena suspiró mientras recargaba la cabeza contra el pecho de ojiavellana. Quien estaba entretenido jugando con uno de sus cortos mechones. Extrañaría eso, discutir y luego reconciliarse precisamente en ese sofá, vaya que lo haría.

—Mejor espero un poco más para tirarlo-susurró decidida.

—Opino lo mismo-concordó Ichigo mientras la besaba.

Estaba viejo e incomodo, ya ni podía llamarse un sofá decente, pero era un artículo importante para ella y aun no estaba preparada para botarlo, después de todo a ese vejestorio aún le quedaban un par de resortes que podía usar junto con Ichigo.

Al fin y al cabo era un buen viejo sofá.

* * *

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**No es tan bueno, pero fue un momento de inspiración que me dio. Jejeje espero le haya gustado comunidad Ichiruki.**

**Dejen sus Reviews por favor,**

**Akari se despide Yanne!**


End file.
